


Late Night Paper

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, M/M, Oikawa looking out for Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: Iwaizumi needs to finish a paper for his physical therapy major, but it's way past midnight and he can't really concentrate anymore. Time for Oikawa to coax him into bed.





	Late Night Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho, guys! :3  
> This is my first entry for IwaOi Week and I'm so excited to share all my other entries with you! :D  
> I have been looking forward to this week for a long time! (/^w^)/
> 
> So without further ado, here's entry Number One~!!

Who again had said, that college would be fun and one would have the time of their life? Because most certainly they weren’t majoring in physical therapy and had to finish a report at currently 2:30 am.

Hajime groaned tiredly when he once again glanced at the clock before looking back at the screen of his computer, where the cursor hadn’t moved a single digit for about 30 minutes now. This paper really took a toll on him and it was supposed to be finished by Friday, which was today since it had already passed midnight.

Granted, he still had until 11:59 pm this evening to submit it, but there were still about 15 pages waiting to be written.

Taking a gulp from his cooled down coffee Hajime cracked his neck and was just about to get back into finishing the started sentence, when two slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck and a familiar warmth pressed against his back.

“Hajime..” A sleepy voice mumbled right by his ear, which caused the former ace to sigh and he turned his head to look into sleepy, chocolate brown eyes.

“Tooru. Why are you up? Don’t you have an 8am class?”

“Mhhh...Yeah.” The setter hummed while snuggling closer to the slightly older boy’s back. “Couldn’t sleep though. It’s cold without you in bed.”

This caused Hajime to chuckle and he leaned forward to press his lips against his boyfriend’s temple before whispering. “Go back to bed. I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

A whine tore itself from Tooru’s throat as he bumped his head against Hajime’s. “You said that about 3 hours ago and still...here you are. You need sleep, Hajime. I thought I was the one to pull all nighters and not you.”

“Tooru, you know I have to finish-”

“This by tonight. I know, I know. But you still have until literally the last minute of the day. And you can’t tell me, that you even can write a straight sentence anymore at 2:45am on a Friday morning.” The chestnut haired boy intervened, only to sigh and press a feather light kiss against Hajime’s cheek. “Come on. Let’s go to sleep. I’ll make us a warm breakfast in a few hours and then you can get right back to your paper after I left for my classes, hm? Does that sound alright?”

Looking into his childhood friends waiting eyes Hajime knew in the back of his mind, that he had already lost this battle. Who was he to deny Oikawa Tooru anyways?

So he let out a defeated sigh and after quickly saving his file turned the laptop right off. The moment he got up Tooru immediately took his hand and gently lead him into their shared bedroom, where they cuddled up together and only in the matter of seconds both of them were fast asleep in each other’s arms.

People might always think, that Hajime was the one looking out for Tooru. But it was the other way around as well. Those two always had the other’s back. No matter what came!

**Author's Note:**

> I always love the headcanon, that both of them take care of each other equally. And Oikawa surely sometimes has to coax Iwaizumi into bed, when he gets to lost in his work! :3
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next entry! Cha Ne~ (/^w^)/


End file.
